


Daily life of One Direction

by KayleighMcCamyo



Series: Groupchats of One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, I am so srry abotu this one, M/M, Poor Liam, and its existence, badboy zayn, i just, i think i died a little on the inside, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall - Freeform, the captain of his ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighMcCamyo/pseuds/KayleighMcCamyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont... think this needs summary. I am so sorry.<br/>If you want to yell at me, punk-cocks.tumblr.com is where i live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily life of One Direction

Harry Styles has started a group chat. He’s invited: Tommo, Payno, Neil and ZaynMalik.

 

 **Harry** : Hiii!

 **Tommo** : Suck my dick.

 **Payno** : Oh my god no.

 **Neil** : Oh my god yes!

 **ZaynMalik** **has left the conversation.**

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry.


End file.
